Bound, Blindfolded, and Gagged
by byakuya.sama.lover
Summary: What happens when Renji cheats on Byakuya with Shuuhei? Warning: PWP, S


My first one shot…. Finally.

I hope you guys like it… but I don't really write like this so I'm kinda nervous...lol

Just a warning: it contains a lot of lemon between three smexy guys…

Please Enjoy…

* * *

Bound, blindfolded, and gagged. Shuuhei stood stark naked, with the exception of a collar, in the middle of a room. He was taken by force, obviously. His hands were held up above his head, with chains and his feet were forced apart by a spreader bar. He felt cold. His senses were heightened, particularly his sense of touch. Cold sweat dripping down his forehead; he was nervous, waiting for something to happen, anything.

Shuuhei did not know it but there was a man sitting on a chair In front of him. Gazing at his body, looking at every movement of muscle, at every move he made. The eyes that gazed at him were not of desire, not of lust, not of want, but it was full of hate. His eyes were cold as steel and showed no mercy. This person definitely had something against the other man.

The man had raven black hair and steel grey eyes. He had toned muscles underneath his smooth pale skin. He gently touched his chin with long, slender fingers, thinking to himself; probably thinking of what to do with the other man at his mercy.

The man stood up. He was wearing tight, black leather pants and his chest was bare. He took a whip from the table near him and suddenly hit Shuuhei.

Shuuhei was surprised at the sudden sensation that had hit his chest. He felt pain but he did not feel any cut or blood.

_This person must be an expert, _he thought to himself.

Shuuhei heard another crack of the whip and felt the pain that followed. Despite the pain, he couldn't help but feel aroused. Not much people knew it but, he was quite the masochist.

The man holding the whip went closer. Shuuhei's sensitive nose caught of the man's faint scent. It was familiar. Almost too familiar.

The scent was of tea and cherry blossoms. The same scent that mixed with his lover's scent when they had sex. And this scent had made him even more aroused.

The man pulled his hair and forced his head upward. The scent grew stronger.

"Ugghh…" Shuuhei groaned through the gag.

"Well, well, well. Did you think that you could get away with what you did?" the man asked.

Shuuhei's fears were confirmed. There could only be one man with a voice that cold, that emotionless. And what was worse, Shuuhei knew he was guilty of what he was being accused.

"That's right. You can't speak," the man said. "But I think you are aware of who I am."

Shuuhei nodded slightly, only as far as the man would allow.

"Good."

The other man went back to the table to get a crop and went behind Shuuhei.

"I know that you are also aware who my lover is, am I right?" the man asked calmly.

Shuuhei nodded again.

"Then why the hell would you ever sleep with him?!?" the man asked, now the calmness was gone and the anger was evident in his voice. He gripped the crop tighter and hit Shuuhei with it twice. Each hit was precise and it was painful.

Shuuhei arched his back, trying to get away from the pain but it was impossible. Shuuhei could not explain, could not answer with the gag in his mouth.

The man was kind enough to let Shuuhei adapt to the pain. Shuuhei didn't know but that would be the last act of kindness he would receive tonight.

"You look attractive enough to get your own lover, but why take mine?" the man asked another question then proceeded to hit him continuously.

Though Shuuhei could not answer because of the gag, he found that he really couldn't give an answer. Was it his fault that he couldn't help love another man's lover? Well, technically it was. But, he just couldn't help it, the man was too sexy for his own good.

"I know what you're thinking. Where's the fun in that, right?" the man answered for him and another wave of pain hit Shuuhei.

Despite the pain and humiliation he was receiving, Shuuhei was fully aroused.

The man went back to the table and the crop down. He was thinking of what to do next. Then he saw a vibrator.

"Since you like whoring around, why don't you be my whore tonight?" the man said as he turned on the vibrator.

The vibrating sound had Shuuhei scared but at the same time he was anticipating for it. He wanted it.

"You look like you really want it."

"Byakuya! Don't!" another man shouted from the other side of the room.

The man had crimson hair and warm obsidian eyes, which showed deep concern for Shuuhei. He was bound to a Saint Andrew's cross on the ground but he could lift his head high enough to see what was happening.

"Seems like you've finally awaken, Renji," the dark haired man said to the other. "And just in time too."

"Byakuya please! Don't do this. I promise I won't cheat on you ever again." Renji said.

"But what's done is done, Renji" Byakuya said. "Even if you promise me that now, naughty boys must be punished."

"I'm sorry Byakuya. Punish me. You don't need to get him involved in this." Renji pleaded.

"Oh don't worry Renji. I shall punish you, after I'm through with him," Byakuya said as he licked his lips. "For now, just… Enjoy the show."

Renji saw Byakuya run his long, slender fingers up and down Shuuhei's chest. Shuuhei was shivering under the other man's touch. And the mere sight of the two together was enough to make Renji rock hard.

Byakuya took lube and coated the vibrator with a generous amount. He went behind Shuuhei and bit his ear.

"This might hurt a bit," he said before pulling Shuuhei's head down so his ass would stick up in the air. He positioned the vibrator in front of Shuuhei's entrance and pushed it in. In one thrust, the whole vibrator was inside him.

Shuuhei struggled against the bindings as he felt immense pain down his ass.

Byakuya was merciless. He didn't even give Shuuhei a moment to adjust to the size of the vibrator when he suddenly pulled it out and pushed it back in.

Shuuhei's screams were muffled by the gag and tears were flowing from his eyes.

Suddenly, Byakuya had hit something inside Shuuhei. Something that made him see stars. Then his screams were replaced by moans. Pain was replaced by pleasure. Or more accurately in Shuuhei's case, the pain added to the pleasure.

"Tsk. This can't possibly be punishment if you're feeling this good." Byakuya said as he saw Shuuhei pushing his hips in time with the vibrator's thrusts.

Byakuya pushed the vibrator all the way in Shuuhei to release his own erection from the tight leather pants. Shuuhei let out a disappointed groan.

"Don't worry. I not that mean to stop your fun," Byakuya said as he stroked his erection and positioned himself in front of Shuuhei's entrance.

Renji moaned, unable to say anything. The show Byakuya was putting on for him was too much to handle. He was afraid that he would lose too much blood from over stimulation.

Shuuhei could feel Byakuya's hard length positioned near his entrance. He knew what was coming.

Then suddenly in one thrust Byakuya sheathed himself inside Shuuhei.

Shuuhei screamed loudly and if it wasn't for the gag, the whole Sereitei would awaken.

Byakuya pulled out slowly then pushed back in. This time he was careful. Even though he hated the man he was fucking, he didn't want to damage the man's body seriously.

He continued until he felt the man squirm and moan. When he knew he found the right spot, he set a hard pace that hit Shuuhei's prostate every time. He took the man's erection in his hand and started pumping.

Shuuhei could not handle the amazing sensations he was feeling any longer. He could no longer distinguish pain from pleasure. And he came on Byakuya's hand.

The contraction of Shuuhei's hole and the vibration of the vibrator helped push Byakuya off the edge. He bit Shuuhei's shoulder to prevent himself from crying out and released his seed inside the other man.

Byakuya felt tired and exhausted. He slumped over Shuuhei's body and pulled out. He took this moment to catch his breath. He saw tears fall again from Shuuhei's eyes and kissed one away.

Renji watched the whole show. His neck was sore and his erection was rubbing painfully against his pants.

"Bya…Byakuya… please.." Renji begged.

Byakuya looked at Renji from where he was at.

"Don't worry Renji. I haven't forgotten about you." Byakuya said as he left Shuuhei and started towards Renji's direction.

"Did you like the show?" Byakuya teased as he sat on Renji's chest as he traced the man's tattoos and gently grazed Renji's nipple, which sent shivers down his spine.

"..Yeah… I fucking loved it…" Renji managed to breathe out.

"Well, then you'll _fucking _love this." Byakuya said then slapped Renji and started to lick and bite at his neck.

"Oh yeah… baby…"

Byakuya took Renji by the chin and kissed him hard.

"Shut up" he said then started to play with Renji's nipples.

Then Byakuya released Renji's erection out of its confines. Renji released a sigh of relief and pleasure. Byakuya teased the head of Renji's erection with his fingers and started pumping.

"Bya… I can't…" Renji said.

Byakuya immediately let go. He went back up and pulled Renji's hair, showing the other man his erection.

"You know what to do right?" As Byakuya tugged playfully at Renji's hair.

Renji took the hard length into his mouth. He could still taste Shuuhei and the remnants of Byakuya's cum. To him, it tasted heavenly. He sucked on Byakuya hard, hoping that it would please the other man and forgive him.

When Byakuya felt that he was close, he pulled away from Renji. He didn't want it to be over yet.

He went back to the table to get lube. When he came back, he put a generous amount on Renji's cock and started to pump.

"Renji, I hope you don't make the same mistake again." Byakuya warned.

"Byakuya… I love you… and I promise… to always love you…" Renji said desperate for release.

"Damn right you should. If I ever catch you cheating again… I'll cut your dick off." Byakuya said as he positioned himself over Renji's length.

He went down on it slowly, to tease his lover, but Renji was too impatient and thrust upwards, which left Byakuya breathless and reminded him to hold onto Renji's hips.

Byakuya loved riding Renji, though he won't admit it out loud. He loved the control and the pleasure he knew he was giving the other.

"Fuck… Byakuya… your soo…. Tight..nngghh…" Renji moaned.

"Ngghh… Renji… so good… need… more…"

"Then… release my hands…"

".. No…"

"Please…"

"Not until… you promise never… never to cheat on me…"

"I already did!" Renji said in impatience.

"Promise me again.."

"Okay, okay… I promise…"

Byakuya hesitated for a moment but did what his lover had asked. Renji hugged Byakuya and started thrusting into him relentlessly.

"Ngghh.. Renji.. deeper…."

"Harder… Renji… I want it harder…." Byakuya cried out in need. His normally stoic face was full of lust, pleasure, and desire.

Renji complied with all of Byakuya's demanding needs and hit his prostate over and over again till Byakuya came hard on their chests.

Byakuya was so tight that Renji couldn't hold on any longer and came inside his lover.

They both lied down on the floor, exhausted after their intense love making.

"Renji… " Byakuya said as he put his head on Renji's chest.

"Byakuya, I really love you. And I really promise that I will never cheat on you again." Renji said and pulled Byakuya in for a gentle kiss.

_Renji, you don't know how much I love you. For you, I was willing to love again. I was willing to show you my heart. You made me unable to sleep through the cold, lonely nights alone. You don't know how far I would go to keep you here in my arms._

Byakuya and Renji dressed themselves and left the room. They headed to Byakuya's bedroom to get a good night's sleep.

………

……………………..

The next day….

"Renji, did we forget something yesterday?" Byakuya asked, concern flickered in his eyes for a moment.

"Nahh.. I don't think so…" Renji yawned.

"Well, I guess I'm just thinking too much." Byakuya said softly.

"Well, I hope I'm the only one in that pretty little head of yours," Renji said as he pulled Byakuya into a hug and kissed his head.

Byakuya smirked inwardly to himself.

_He's all mine._

……….

Shuuhei was bound, blindfolded, and gagged; forgotten.

* * *

That's the end of this PWP..

Thank goodness I finally wrote a one shot…

Apparently all my ideas are multichapter…

But anyways I hope you guys like it…

I know I'm being mean to Shuuhei in all my stories… but don't you worry Shuuhei, there's always a next time…

(I dont really know anything about S&M)


End file.
